cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo/Promo 3
---- CocoPPa Play mark 5th anniversary on Mar 13th. To express our gratitude, we are holding 5th anniversary campaign. Promotion Period 3/18/2019 to 3/25/2019 JST ---- Total 5 Terms in 5th Anniversary Campaign! Happy 5th Birthday Campaign consists of total 5 terms! *Duration① : 2/28 15:00 ~ 3/10 15:00 JST *Duration② : 3/10 15:00 ~ 3/18 15:00 JST *Duration③ : 3/18 15:00 ~ 3/25 15:00 JST *Duration④ : 3/25 15:00 ~ 3/31 15:00 JST *Duration⑤ : 3/31 15:00 ~ 4/6 15:00 JST Each term, has gorgeous activities! Let us show you part of contents♡ There are more of cute items in the campaign! Don't miss 5th Anniversary campaign that is super valuable and gorgeous❤ Lucky Bag Released ♪ ♡GET Limited Item♡ Period: 3/18 15:00 ~ 3/31 15:00 Lucky Bag of Limited Outfit Item is released !! GET 18 super cute Magical Girl items without duplicate ! There are also letters and tickets as bonus ! Don't miss this chance♡ ♡1st Play Free♡ Even 1st play is free and you still get letters ! Let's play it♪ Only RARE! Celebrate Gacha♡ Period : 3/13 15:00 ~3/25 15:00 ♡Only Rare♡ Celebrate Gacha that contains only Rare items selected from questionnaire at Happy 5th Birthday pre-campaign② will be released until Period③! Celebrate Gacha is a No-Double Gacha playable with Celebrate Ticket♪ Take this opportunity to GET your favorite Rare items! ♡GET Celebrate Ticket♡ GET by Login Bonus♪ Celebrate Ticket will be given not only by Login Bonus in Term① but the 2nd half Login Bonus arriving on 3/18 15:00 JST ♪ Login the app every day and GET the ticket! GET by Coin purchase bonus♪ You can also get Celebrate Ticket as a bonus when purchasing 500 Coins and over in Coin Purchase Promo♪ Coin Purchase Promo will be reset on the event, so you can get the ticket each time! *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000 + Celebrate Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000 + Celebrate Ticket x1 GET by Purchase Pack Item♪ In Term③, the pack item with Celebrate Ticket, 5th Anniv. Letter and/or Premium Gacha Ticket is also released♡ *Celebrate Ticket x1, 5th Anniversary Letter x15000 *Celebrate Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x50000 ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ Chance to get Rare of 10Play bonus is UP! Period: 3/18 15:00 ~ 3/25 15:00 Gacha "Graceful Berries" is releasing on 3/18, and the chance to get SRare of 10Play bonus is UP !! During Period③ Only! Tak this opportunity to GET moving item♡ ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled "take" as "tak". Coin Play Gacha Discount Period : 3/20 15:00~3/31 15:00 1st 10Play is 50% OFF and 2nd 10Play is 25% OFF if you play Gacha released during the period by Coin. *10Play - 1st 50% off & 2nd 25% off! ♡Login Bonus♡ Special Login Bonus♪ Special Login Bonus for the campaign! Last day rewards if Celebrate Ticket, which is for Celebrate Gacha that contains only Rare, so don't forget login everyday♪ ♡VIP Gacha♡ VIP Gacha will be released again for a limited time ! Check revival Gacha here♪ Period : 2019/03/18 15:00~2019/03/31 15:00 Ghost Wedding ♡Alice's Happy Shop♡ Nostalgic Event Reward Item Alice's Happy Shop allows you exchanging items and collected letters! '5th Anniversary Letter' is an invitation letter to 5th Anniversary Campaign, and bring it to Alice and exchange for cute items♪ In the shop, previously released event reward items will be for sale♡ Moreover, you may be able to exchange for VIP Gacha ticket if you work hard enough♡ Furthermore! There will be extra 1 item on the lineup only for Cocopass Members!! There will be pose and profile items of previous event rewards. The lineup of the shop and the number of letters you own will be reset every term, so don't forget to exchange! In Term③, the revival event is Love Aroma ♡ GET cute perfume items♪ Check how to collect 5th Anniversary Letter♪ Get by cheer♪ You can get up to 200 5th anniversary letter for 1 cheer during the period♡ Get by Gacha♪ Every Gacha play comes with 5th anniversary letter♪ More letters by playing with Coin♡ *1play - By Coins play x150, By Ticket play x50 *5play - By Coins play x1200, By Ticket play x300 *10play - By Coins play x3000, By Ticket play x800 Get more with 10Play♪ In the bonus of 10Play, you may be able to get lots of 5th anniversary letter by percentage♡ Get by playing event♪ You can get 5th Anniversary Letter by clearing special quest of 'Pop Candy' which will be held during the peroid. Quest appears everyday, so don't miss them! Get by Coin purchase bonus♪ *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000 There will bonus of 5th Anniversary Letter by purchasing Coin! Check details on Coin Campaign page! (Display) Coin Purchase Promo CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 3.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Display (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promo CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 3.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo (Image) Coin Purchase Promo CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 3.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Image Get by pack purchase♪ In Term③, the pack item with Celebrate Ticket, 5th Anniv. Letter and/or Premium Gacha Ticket is also released♡ *Celebrate Ticket x1, 5th Anniversary Letter x15000 *Celebrate Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x50000 ♡Coin Campaign♡ GET Item by Coin Purchase Campaign♪ Term : 3/18 15:00~3/25 15:00 You can get Hat item by purchasing 88 Coin or higher price range during Term③! The item comes with charm for the ongoing event 'Rose Knight'! You can get other items after Term④ as well ! Enjoy total coordination♪ ※You can get the item only once during each Term even you purchase multiple times. ※Purchasing 88 Coin for total does not meet the requirement to get the item. GET Celebrate Ticket♪ Term:3/18 15:00~3/25 15:00 Celebrate Ticket will be added as bonus item of Coin Campaign during Delivery Event.Don't miss it♪ ※Celebrate Ticket is the ticket for Gacha that Contains only Rare items, releasing on 3/13. *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000, Celebrate Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000, Celebrate Ticket x1 Bonus on 8 Coin and 42 Coin too♪ Duration: 3/18 15:00~3/25 15:00 8 Coin and 42 Coin also get bonus of letters ! *8 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x300 *42 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x700 *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000, Celebrate Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000, Celebrate Ticket x1 Happy 5th Birthday Promo keeps going on! Enjoy the anniversary with everyone♪ Enjoy Cocoppa Play♪ Category:CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion